


Possession

by Lewd Dude (trashazaki)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bruises, Choking, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Sex, Scratching, Spit As Lube, but like... light choking, but this is definitely not an excuse to write out my V fantasies nope not at all, male reader - Freeform, uhhhhh that might be it??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashazaki/pseuds/Lewd%20Dude
Summary: There was something about that mystifying summoner that awoke something primal in you.Maybe it was something that had been building for a while.Or maybe he was just a tad unlucky.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977516) by [NaturalEvil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalEvil/pseuds/NaturalEvil). 



> As a warning, the thoughts of the reader are a little uh... aggressive. If you're not jiving with that, I suggest not reading ahead. Stay safe!

V's breathing was beginning to get unsteady, quickening against his will. Not too often did he allow himself the pleasures of the flesh, and especially not with someone else; he simply didn't have time for it. But the ways your eyes would roam over his body while he fought sent shivers down his spine.

It was like a predator eyeing its quarry.

He wouldn't say the comparison was too far off when you crawled on top of him, a hungry look in your eyes as you worked him out of his clothes quickly and clearly without any intention of prolonging the moment. You grabbed his cane and carelessly tossed it aside, hearing the metal clatter on the wooden floor a few feet away from the bed. V normally wouldn't allow himself to be made so vulnerable so quickly, but he had been feeling a little pent up himself. Still, he refused to acknowledge who was in control at the moment.

You wanted to slap that smug smirk off of his face, to see blood flowing down from his nose and over his lips, to knock his teeth down his throat and see the resulting crimson falling from his mouth just as smoothly as the Blake poems he seemed so fond of.

"Do you intend to just ogle me? Or are you going to translate those gazes into action?" he asked, staring you down in such a way as to challenge you. You grabbed his wrists and pinned them tightly on either side of his head, almost growling as you did so.

"I could tell you exactly what I want to do to you, if you'd like," you offered. V chuckled in response, as though to tell you that nothing you could say would make him back down.

"Please do. I've been dying to know what sort of lecherous thoughts are racing through your mind as you eye me like some sort of prey."

You wanted to grab his chin with enough force to hurt him, making him cry out just enough to shove your fingers into his mouth. Actually, you wanted to put that mouth to even better use, fucking his face until he was struggling to catch his breath, nearly gagging and choking on you until he began to blackout from lack of oxygen. You wanted to use him, plain and simple.

Instead, you leaned in, pressing your hips against his, moving just enough to cause a bit of friction on his bare skin. Your lips brushed over his ear as you thought of what you would let him know, not letting your more violent fantasies slip out. "I don't think there'd be a prettier sight than you beneath me, biting your lip to try and stop yourself from moaning my name, shaking as it becomes too much for you. Hearing you begging me to just let you come. Feeling you come undone because of me." _Because of me. **Only** me._

You grinned as you felt him get a little harder just listening to you. You nipped at his earlobe as you rolled your hips against him, relishing in the way his breath caught in his throat, if only for a moment. But as much as you'd like to tease him, you wanted to get right to the main event. You sat up, letting go of his wrists and placing your fingertips lightly against the tattoos at his neck, tracing the shapes lazily and feeling the way the sensation made him shudder. You ran your fingers down his chest, his stomach, and finally stopped at his hips. Your own pants were beginning to get rather uncomfortable, you noticed. It took you hardly any time at all to undress yourself, leaving your clothes strewn about haphazardly.

You leaned forward again to press your lips against V's. There was no romance behind it; it was nothing but hunger and lust. You slipped your tongue into his mouth as you brought one of your hands to his hair. You weaved your fingers into the soft black locks before tightening your grip and tugging sharply for a moment. V gasped and you broke the kiss completely with a harsh bite to his lower lip. God, how you wanted to do more than that. You wanted to taste his blood on your teeth, to lick it off his lips. You pressed your hips against his, grinding forward just enough to tease. Acting on impulse, V moved his hands to your hips, but as soon as you felt his fingers beginning to press into your skin, you stopped your movements entirely, getting a partially annoyed noise from the man beneath you.

"Behave, V," you warned, moving your hand from V's hair to rest around his neck, slipping your fingers beneath the necklace, which was almost constricting his neck as it was. You tightened your grip a little, enough to see his skin give beneath your grasp, but not enough to leave bruises. Yet. You could sense his pulse beneath your fingertips and you squeezed more, spurred on by the feeling. V's mouth fell open as he exhaled and you were a bit excited by the slight increase in his heart rate. You released your hold on his throat, but oh, how you would've enjoyed seeing him turn red, bruises forming around his neck like a collar, the purple mixing with the inky black against his pale skin as his lungs burned from lack of breath.

V's hands fell from your hips and you shifted, moving his legs so that you were sitting between them. You could tell that both of you were getting a little eager to move on, but with no lube readily available, you had to make do. "Open your mouth," you ordered, pressing a couple of fingers against V's lips. Rather than obeying, he scoffed, fixing you with a defiant look. You were sort of hoping he would make you work for it. You grabbed his face with your other hand, squeezing painfully hard. After a few seconds of stubbornly keeping his mouth shut, V finally opened his mouth to relieve the pressure, and you stuck your fingers into his mouth. You ran your fingertips over his tongue and prodded the inside of his mouth. It caught you by surprise when V started to actually suck on your fingers and swirl his tongue around them, coating them liberally in spit. As you pulled your hand back, you were met with that damn smirk again. He was awfully smug for the position that he was in, and it only made you want to ruin him.

You shifted to give yourself enough room to press your fingers against his opening, spreading the makeshift lubricant as much as you could. After a moment, you slowly pushed one finger in and heard V's breath catch in his throat. You didn't give him long to adjust before you started fingering him, adding a second finger, then a third. The self-satisfied grin from earlier had melted away from V's face. You thrusted your fingers into him a few more times before pulling them out and lining up. You steeled yourself and pushed in, trying not to lose yourself to the tightness and heat too soon. "God, V..." you breathed. This was yours. _He_ was yours, if just for now. You looked up at him and saw that he had closed his eyes and was biting his lip. You knew you should've let him take more time to adjust, but you couldn't help yourself. You pulled back a little before thrusting back in, going a little deeper than before. V took a sharp breath in, obviously trying to keep his composure, albeit not very successfully. You started a steady rhythm, slow enough for V to adjust to. Then you heard a breathy laugh.

"Where did all of that confidence from earlier go?" he asked, grinning at you, though he was panting just as much as you were. "Don't tell me this is all you have in store for me." You sneered and moved your hands to his thighs, digging your nails in. He hissed a little, and you gave him a sadistic grin as you leaned in next to his ear.

"We're just getting started, pretty boy," you whispered, dragging your nails along his thigh. You sat back up, beginning to move your hips faster and with more force, grabbing his thighs harder as you did. You pushed his legs as far as they could go as you fucked him before clawing at his skin again, watching as the red marred the skin of his thighs. You continued your brutal pace, hearing V's breathing getting harsher as he was getting pushed towards his limit. Just before he hit that peak, you pulled out and quickly flipped him onto his stomach with no regard for his own comfort.

Before he could even regain his bearings, you grabbed his hips and pulled them towards you. You entered him again, but rather than ease him into this new position, you started up a quick pace almost immediately. V buried his face in the sheets and you grinned as you watched him claw at the sheets. You leaned forward, bracing yourself by putting your hands on top of his. You placed your mouth against the back of his neck, laying a few kisses there before moving to where his neck met his shoulder. Instead of kissing the skin there, you bit down, hard. Unable to restrain himself, V let a moan leave his throat, and god, it was a sound you needed more of. You needed him to sing for you and you alone. You sucked at the skin there, just to leave a mark, before biting at him again. You'd cover him with evidence of this night. You'd mark him as yours, yours, _yours_.

You didn't stop until his neck and shoulders were nearly covered in your bitemarks and hickeys littering along the back of his neck down to his shoulder blades, a masterpiece among the winding black ink that covered him. _Your_ masterpiece. You could feel V gripping the sheets harder, and you realized that you had been a little more rough with your thrusts than you initially thought. He would definitely be needing that cane tomorrow. Your eyes scanned his back, and hell... why stop at bitemarks? You already scratched up his thighs, but you had a whole canvas before you.

You dug your nails into his back, just below where your bitemarks had stopped. He stifled a pained shout as you dragged your nails downwards, blood threatening to well up from the scratches. You had slowed your pace since you lost your bracing, but you weren't done yet. You ran your nails down his back several more times, watching the red lines cross over each other, a lattice of possession. Your art.

You slowed down a little, and V let go of the sheets as you did. You chuckled as you grabbed a fistful of his hair and leaned back, jerking him up with you so his back was against your chest. You yanked his hair again, pulling his head to the side and exposing his neck to you. You had already marked him here, but what was one more? You bit his neck again, letting go of his hair to wrap your arm around his chest and hold him against you. You took your other hand and wrapped it around his cock, stroking in tandem with your thrusts. V was beginning to tremble, his breathing grew shallow, and you knew he was close. You took your teeth out of his skin and grinned. "Ready to come?" you asked. V couldn't answer you verbally, instead nodding shakily. "Sorry, V. You'll have to use your words." With that, you stopped stroking him. A few choked noises left him, and you thought he was about to start sobbing from the stimulation, or lack thereof. "C'mon, I know you can do it."

"P..." He was struggling to find his voice almost as much as he was struggling to hold onto his dignity. "Please..."

"Please what?"

"L-let me... let me come... please..."

"Alright... since you asked so nicely." You wrapped your fingers around him again, pumping him at a tantalizingly slow pace before finally deciding to have mercy on him and finish him off. He came with a strangled cry, shaking. You held him closer as he almost doubled over from his orgasm. He began to grow heavier and you could tell he was spent. You set him on the bed before pulling out and rolling him onto his back, stroking yourself until you hit your own peak, spilling your cum over your hand and onto his stomach. His chest heaved as he caught his breath, struggling to keep his eyes open as you came down from your high.

You heard what you thought was a laugh and you looked to see him with an exhausted version of that damn smirk on his face. "I suppose I was a little overconfident. You exceeded my expectations."

You laughed in response and rolled your eyes. "Next time, I'll be sure to 'exceed your expectations' even more."

Or perhaps next time, you'd push him until the only thing he could recite was your name.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing porn and also I stayed up until the sun came up writing this so I didn't proofread it or anything RIP


End file.
